This invention is directed to a protective guard device to store flexible magnetic disks of the type which are used for storing data e.g., digital data. Conventional flexible magnetic disks are of thin, flexible, magnetizable material and are generally cylindrically shaped. The disks are conventionally packaged in a partially cutaway jacket generally of flexible plastic and which exposes a portion of the disk. The jacket is sealed along its edges to hold the disk therein.
For purposes of this disclosure a combination of the disk and jacket is hereinafter referred to as a disk package.
Heavy paper envelopes are now conventionally used to store the disk package. The paper envelope is used to protect the disk package during storage and handling of same. While the envelope does provide protection, the abuse given to the envelope during continual handling, and accidental dropping generally causes wear at the edges of the envelope and thus the envelope will often split and expose the enclosed disk package.
Exposure of the disk package may permit scratching of the disk which may then be a cause of loss of data on the magnetic storage media of the disk. In addition, paper envelopes are subject to bending and are easily puncturable when moved about while being stored in a conventional filing system.
Bending of the disk for a prolonged period of time can cause a permanent formed set to the disk which may result in loss of stored date. Paper envelopes also tend to absorb liquids which then have a tendency to cause damage to the disk held therein.
In view of the above, a new and improved storage system was needed to replace the conventional paper envelopes, folders or the like used today to store magnetic disks.
The present invention overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages by providing a substantially rigid guard storage device preferably of plastic that will not easily wear, will not easily absorb liquid and will prevent bending or twisting of the disk during storage.
The device of this invention also permits easy access to and handling of the disk as well as being particularly adapted for storage in filing systems.